La de cortar, ir con otros y volver
by gemini in tauro
Summary: "Se dice que antes de aprender a caminar, un bebé debe dar mil pasos. Entonces… ¿cuántas veces deben repetir esa misma rutina para aprender a levantarse sin volver a ella? Midorima era muy torpe, así que no era realmente algo a elección." (AkaMido/AkaReo/MidoKise)(One-Shot)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki; la animación (que en un 85% no vi, dedicándome casi enteramente al manga) a Production I.G.; el deseo por escribir esto, sin el propósito de lucrar y esperando cero remuneración económica al publicarlo, a mí.

 **Título:** _La de cortar, ir con otros y volver_.

 **Resumen:** Se dice que antes de aprender a caminar, un bebé debe dar mil pasos. Entonces… ¿cuántas veces deben repetir esa misma rutina para aprender a levantarse sin volver a ella? Midorima era muy torpe, así que no era realmente algo a elección.

 **Parejas:** AkaMido, AkaReo y MidoKise.

 **Comentarios:** Mi primer intento de AkaMido en español, ¡yai! Espero que os guste, y que no me queden my OoC.

* * *

La de cortar, ir con otros y volver.

Se dice que antes de aprender a caminar, un bebé debe dar mil pasos.

Para Shintarō Midorima, sin embargo, fue una historia un poco más conflictuosa.

Él era muy torpe, y aunque hubo dado los mil pasos de regla, seguía sin saber caminar. No, lo suyo no eran los pasos, cuando tuviera un año y medio se diese cuenta, lo suyo era más doloroso, aunque entre berreadas y lagrimeos se quejara de ello.

Lo suyo era tropezar mil veces, caerse al suelo y, con sus débiles manitas, hacer un esfuerzo fútil de levantarse. Para su suerte, la perseverancia y el tiempo premiaban, haciéndole lo suficientemente hábil como para evitar muchas caídas en su futuro, creciendo con velocidad adecuada a su edad y una agilidad para el básquetbol envidiable. Sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos de él en cada uno de los juegos que él efectuaba.

Sin embargo, toda aquella experiencia sería en vano para las peores caídas. Aquellas, muy para su desgracia, eran peores que en otrora sufriera, ya que una no terminaba de sanar cuando la misma roca se atravesaba en su camino sólo buscando que este besara el suelo alrededor de ella, y se abriera otra herida.

Esta roca, bien podría interpretarse como Akashi Seijuurō. Más específicamente, la peligrosa atracción que entre ambos existía.

Fue una sorpresa momentánea lo que sintieron al darse cuenta de que pensaban en el otro en aquella temporada de Teikō, cuando sus hormonas comenzaban a hacer mella en sus sentires y pesares, en la perspectiva que tenían de otros y la forma tan tergiversa que esta se tornaba cuando en ocasiones despertaban con sus camas hechas un desastre; cuando se dieron cuenta de que esto era normal en aquellas edades, se resignaron a que ese sería su destino, y que, tarde o temprano, llegaría a suceder; tanto entre partidas de _shōgi_ hasta algún punto en uno de los entrenamientos. Uno dio el primer paso en una partida de _shōgi_ , el otro aceptó finalizando un entrenamiento tres días después; con un pequeño y efímero contacto entre sus labios, inexperto y nervioso, sellando un pacto entre ambos, de que muchas cosas—quizá no tantas—serían diferentes a partir de ese día.

No le importaba demasiado, después de todo. Las típicas "mariposas en el estómago" lo tenían por las nubes.

Eso fue de la primera vez que salieron.

Habían ido separándose durante su último año de Teikō, no era novedad; y tampoco eran los únicos. Toda la dichosa "Generación de los Milagros," independientemente del tipo de relación que hubiesen tenido unos con otros—amor u odio, lo habían hecho. Y Akashi había decidido ponerle un alto a aquello que hacía que su odio mutuo—indirectamente—creciera.

—No eres tú, Shintarō —y aunque no las había escuchado antes de Seijuurō, sabía lo que venía de eso—: soy yo. Y es por eso, que es necesario que esto que… alguna vez existió entre nosotros, termine. Para dejar de hacernos daño.

Akashi parecía muy apacible diciéndolo, su ojo naranja mirándole en parte desdén, en parte compasión. Después de eso, dejó un frío beso en sus labios, dejándolo con lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, devastado, sintiéndose caer a pedazos. Decían que los hombres no lloraban.

Qué bueno que él era una aberración completamente diferente, o eso decían algunas personas.

Eso fue de la primera vez que cortaron.

Finalizada la Inter High en su primer año en Shutoku, había recibido un texto de Akashi. _Me gustaría volver a verte, estaré un par de días en Tokio, así que lo veo como una oportunidad perfecta para vernos. ¿Hoy fuera de tu Escuela Preparatoria a las 4?_

Midorima había acudido a él, vistiendo una polera verde y en su mano un libro de tickets, ambos su color y ítem de la suerte de ese día. Apenas viéndole, había sugerido que fueran a una cafetería y le sugirió a Akashi que, de pasada compraban su objeto de la fortuna, que era un pastelillo de té, le había también mencionado que el color no era necesario, pues estaba en su cabello. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y le siguió el juego. Mencionó algo parecido de que él tampoco lo necesitaba, aun trayendo su polera.

—Estuve saliendo con alguien de mi equipo —había dicho tomándole un sorbo a su té. Shintarō se esperaba algo como eso salir de él.

—Era lo esperado, siempre eres quién para atraer personas.

—Él no es como tú, Shintarō.

—Y no me gustaría que lo fuera, ¿o es que el punto es que encontraras a alguien como yo?

Akashi no le había respondido de inmediato. —Quizá eso es lo que buscaba, quizá no.

—Un quizá nunca es suficiente.

—Para mí lo es.

— ¿Qué intentas?

Akashi se había dedicado a observar el té en su taza removerse. Después, desalentado, había partido un trozo de su pastel con una cuchara tetera y lo había dejado ahí. —Remediar mis errores.

—Sigues sin estar listo.

—Tú no puedes saberlo, Shintarō —una pequeña risa, aunque no buscaba aliviar el ambiente—. Lo que me preguntaba es si tú ya lo estabas.

Midorima revolvió su latte. —Necesito un poco de tiempo.

Poco de tiempo que había equivalido a diecisiete horas, seis minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos; Akashi cronometró mientras veía su celular al tiempo que, al día siguiente, en su limosina, Shintarō se había precipitado y había comenzado a provocarle mordiendo su labio inferior. Akashi había sonreído, y con una mano había subido los vidrios y le había indicado a su conductor, con dos golpes al vidrio, que no los molestara.

Eso fue de la primera vez que volvieron.

De más decir que duraron un poco más de tres semanas cuando, en Shutoku, Akashi repitiera sus mismas palabras de hace año y medio le dijese, esta vez sin el "esto que nos hace daño" e intercambiándolo como "perdona que no haya podido funcionar."

Shintarō estuvo devastado en esa ocasión. Pero pareció olvidarse de ello dos semanas después, cuando Akashi le pidiera otra cita.

Midorima nunca aprendería a quitarse del camino de la piedra, a este paso. En menos de un año se estimó un récord de cortar-volver en diecisiete ocasiones.

—No eres tú, Shintarō —había asegurado Akashi, aquella frase muy familiar para el de signo cáncer que, sólo por esta vez, se decidió a cambiar un poco el guión fatalmente prescrito.

—Y tampoco eres tú, Akashi —generalmente, y cuando estaban de buen humor, el primero en abandonar la habitación era Akashi, dejándole mentalmente devastado. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Akashi era el que tomaba su papel, muy tomado por sorpresa; haciéndole irritado del que Shintarō no siguiera como ya lo tenían establecido. Sus ojos, abriéndose con sorpresa y, aunque no había perdido la habilidad del habla (ciertamente, al ser un emperador no podía permitirse ser tomado por sorpresa), sí hubo un retardo en su reacción. Cuando se dio cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, Shintarō era quien cortaba con él, y no viceversa.

Eso fue de la primera vez que Shintarō no había esperado a que el otro se aburriera de la belleza estética y falto enlace en gustos de cultura de Mibuchi Reo para que regresara a sus brazos.

En vez, se dirigió en la búsqueda del as de Kaijō.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Midorimacchi me pregunta si quiero ir a salir?!

—Si no quieres, no es necesario que…

—Pasa mañana por mí a las seis y media. No tengo entrenamientos y pospusieron la sesión de fotos hasta el jueves, así que puedo pasar tiempo contigo.

Esa velada no había sido tan mala como Oha Asa le había indicado. Cáncer estuvo en onceavo, y géminis no estuvo en uno mejor. Para aminorar un poco la situación, Shintarō había decidido que irían a un onsen (el objeto de la suerte de géminis) y había traído un par de plantas domésticas para él (el suyo).

Cuando se besaron por primera vez, había sentido que mariposas en su estómago devoraban todo. Aunque sólo tenía a Akashi como punto de referencia, podía decir, sabiendo que no estaba del todo equivocado, diciendo que, mientras que la rapidez y naturalidad que le seguía a besuquearse con el pelirrojo a casi-inmediatamente-acostarse-con-él, no se comparaba en lo absoluto con la ansiedad que se le formaba en el estómago de sólo pensar que si llegaba a tocar a Kise más allá de unas simples caricias, sería precautivo de que no fuera como lo fue con Akashi. Después de todo, sentía que ir demasiado rápido en su relación con éste y si llegaba a apresurarse sería exactamente igual a lo que él había tenido con Akashi, y, al ser dos personas totalmente distintas, debía cometer errores inversamente proporcionales.

Akashi era el emperador, sin embargo. Y, para mala fortuna tanto de Midorima como de Kise, Shintarō era su caballero más fiel, y había acudido a él, sabiendo de antemano que su emperador requería de su presencia inclusive sin que éste último le llamara. Quería que volviera del campo de batalla que había sido el intentar una relación con Ryōta Kise; mientras que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre el último concierto al que había acudido en compañía de su _adorado_ Mibuchi Reo, quien parecía en lo absoluto interesado por la melancolía de Basch, adjudicando ser completa(y ciega)mente fiel a Tchaikovsky.

Después de pasar la noche en la cama, los brazos y los labios de Akashi, Midorima decidió que no podía hacerle esto a Kise.

Hablaron.

Kise se lamentó por tres semanas.

Midorima, por el otro lado, cuando no estaba pasando tiempo con Akashi o en cosas de la escuela, se lamentó otras tres. Por muy _Tsundere_ que Takao decía que era.

Eso fue de la primera vez que Shintarō cortó con Kise para volver con Akashi. No era inesperado, pero era frustrante. La primera vez siempre frustra porque, además de alterar una rutina prestablecida entre dos o más individuos, propicia cambios de humor y generalmente, si se tiene suerte, sólo no saldrá según lo planeado.

Midorima había intentado esquivar a la piedra en su camino. Pero se le había olvidado que era torpe, y que centímetros antes de pasarla de largo, regresaría el pie sólo por el gusto de verse sometido a ella. No podía evitar sentirse subyugado ante Akashi, y eventualmente, tumbarse a sus pies.

Pero no importaba.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando seguía siendo un bebé, había aprendido a caer, y disfrutar del sabor metálico que su boca se proveía a sí misma cada vez que terminaba mordiéndose debido a la fuerza del impacto.

No era la gran cosa.

La segunda vez que salió con Kise, este estaba un poco menos entusiasmado a la idea de estar con él. No le culpaba. Él también lo estaría. Acordaron salir tres días después de que Midorima se lo preguntara.

Está de más el decir cómo terminaron después de siete citas. El número favorito de Midorima, transformado en una tragedia, se podría decir.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, Kise se sentía incapaz de odiarlo. Midorima o Akashi, a ninguno de los dos. Habían sido sus compañeros en sus días de secundario, sabía cómo fue el formar parte de aquél equipo. Entendía que debían ser muy indecisos respecto a sus decisiones, al menos respecto del lado emocional. Él mismo tuvo sus dudas en su debido tiempo.

Después de año y medio, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en la que había cortado, vuelto y sentido pena por Midorima. La última vez estaba por llegar a tres dígitos, y como le asustaba mucho llegar a tanto, decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

En esa velada, estaban en una cita doble, él con Midorimacchi y Akashicchi con Mibuchicchi. Midorima había venido con la idea, desde que habían estado un poco distanciados entre los cuatro recientemente, así que necesitaban un cambio de aíres. Una cita doble no vendría mal para ninguno de ellos. Ellos mismos necesitaban ir a pedir sus bebidas, así que se decidieron que Midorima y Akashi irían por ellas, en lo que él y Mibuchi intentaban mantener una conversación que no terminara en un silencio incómodo.

Aunque había sido durante un muy leve lapso y periféricamente hablando, la mirada de Kise, aunque enfocada en Reo hablando, se encontraba presenciando cómo la mano de Akashi encerraba la de Midorima y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de este. Soltó un suspiro y puso una mirada melancólica, sintiéndose medianamente aliviado, pero a final de cuentas ya con la rutina completamente manejada.

¿Cuántas veces deben repetir esa misma rutina para que aprendieran a levantarse sin volver a ella? Akashi y Midorima eran muy ciegos, uno de una forma más literal que el otro. Se rio de una anécdota incómoda que Mibuchi había decidido contarle, y aunque no le había hallado sentido del todo—o en lo absoluto—había decidido seguirle el ritmo a su compañero de mesa, sólo por no quedar como el rarito ahí.

Midorima era muy torpe, Kise sabía eso de corazón. Así que realmente no era algo a elección.

Y, a final de cuentas, viendo las manos de Seijuurō y Shintarō entrelazadas—y no tan discretamente como a ellos les gustaba creer—por debajo de la mesa, sabía cómo esa noche terminaría.

A final de cuentas, Akashi y Midorima vivirían con una sola dinámica: la de cortar, ir con otros y volver.

* * *

 **Notas:** Realmente no sé cómo me quedó. Cierta parte de las metáforas, mientras fueron escritas estaba pensando en _Corre corazón_ de _Jesse &Joe_. Algo infantil, pero pensé que podría caberles. Los Lucky Ítems fueron legítimos. Los de Midorima en su primera cita con Kise (las plantas domésticas) fueron de Tauro (mi signo) en el 8 de diciembre del presente año. Lo de Akashi y Midorima eran sus respectivos colores y Lucky Ítems del 9 de diciembre.

Espero que en verdad no me odien por esto… si es que llegáis a odiarme. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan sobre la historia, el copretérito es un tiempo verbal que tiendo a utilizar mucho sin darme cuenta, pero en esta ocasión fue totalmente puesto a posta. Quería intentar este nuevo método, a final de cuentas.

Si deseáis atosigarme, por favor os lo ruego que lo hagáis vía PM, aunque no os parezca, me afectan mucho los ánimos los comentarios negativos en las historias que publico.

También os pido que vayáis tranquilos conmigo, es mi primera vez intentando escribir—realmente—AkaMido, sobretodo con esa perspectiva tan extraña.

—gem, 14 de diciembre de 2016—


End file.
